User talk:Cain86
Edits You could add the images to galleries rather than deciding to replace infobox images. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Borg At the time of the article being added everywhere said his name was Joe, however, like you, I can't find any confirmation of a first name anywhere. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) About a vandalism Hey! A guy make a mess at Scarecrow and Robin page! I bet's he's continuing to ruing it! Billy cougar (talk) 19:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Pages I realised he wasn't District Attorney after moving it but still the spaces aren't really needed. As for Eckhardt, it's accepted that he is called Max, I'm sure there is a source somewhere but I don't have the time to do such in depth research as to find the original source. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Upload this http://batmananthology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Returns_Batman_Poster_Art.png You've uploaded everything else, so why not this?--Phantom Stranger (talk) 15:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Huh? Why won't you upload it?--Phantom Stranger (talk) 14:59, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Why would I ask someone to do something I could easily do myself? I am currently incapable of uploading images in the .png format.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 05:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) This is getting pretty ridiculous. Will someone watching this fiasco just upload the pic real quick? No, I never used that word that you have quotes around, never labeled or called you a name. You uploaded many files from there to here in a prolific and unprecedented manner. You have ruined the goolge rank of the anthology. Nothing about this technically "wrong" but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I can spell it out in a totally factual and robotic manner like that or I just be real for a few seconds. But you can't handle that.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 03:15, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Fake Chase was lit completely differently to Batman and considering he was "hugging her" she couldn't be lit differently. Also it looks fairly obvious that she had been edited in after, the line across her body of Batman's arm and where her head crossed his face didn't look right. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:55, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiki site Did you create that wiki site or did you just edit that wiki site? - Nathaniel1996 (talk) 01:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Composer Pages Hi Cain86 the main reason I deleted all of the Composer Pages was because there was no template set up on any of the page. All the pages were was a block of text, a picture and a link section. Now I realize on the site here we don't have a Composer/Crew Template we only have Actors, Producers, Directors and Writers. May I suggest using the Writer Template when creating Pages for Composers since Music Composers is a form of writing use the Writer Template to help you create page for the film Composers for next time. In the end the main reason I deleted the pages was simply because they had no template on them at all. All pages on the site here we make sure always have some form of template on them since those pages didn't that's why I deleted them. If you want to add the pages back on to the site please just make sure to use a template on the pages in this case being the Writer Template for the Composer Pages. Oh well I hope this answers your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 Hi Cain86 I do see what you mean about there only being being a Comic Book Writer Template available I thought we had a Writers one available on the site here but we might in fact be just using the Comic Book Writer Template to double for a Writer Template as well. To make sure these Composer Pages have Templates I think the best suggestion I can give you is either use the Comic Book Writer Template on the Pages and just simply have that double for a Writer Template in the mean time since Composers are Writers of Music or use the Producers Template we have available on the site here since Composers are also known as the Producers of Film Music to put on the Composer Pages instead of the Comic Book Writer Template. I'll let you choose which Template you want to end up using for the pages. Also as far as creating Templates my friend User:Doomlurker is the one in charge of creating them if you want to make a suggestion to him about a possible template that needs creating just send him a message on his talk page. However I would suggest at the present time just adding either the Producers Template or the Comic Book Writer Template to the Composer Pages as of right now. Oh well I hope this answers your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 I actually restored all of the articles and images, not Rod, if you want me to make a specific composer template let me know. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:14, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy to help and I forgot to mention before in my earlier message my friend Doomlurker restored all the pages and images I originally deleted so any thank you credit he deserves that credit not me he restored them before I got a chance too. I'm just happy to see the situation resolved properly. If you ever need help with anything or have a question about something you can always send a message to either me or my friend Doomlurker were both admins of the site. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12 Your welcome happy to clear that up for you. Also saw that you added the templates to the composer pages they look great. Oh well good talking with you if you have any questions or need help with something just let me or my friend Adam know and we'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Update Hi Cain86 just wanted to update you and let you know I took care of the problems that vandalism editor was causing on your composer pages and your own personal user page and talk page. I fixed all the damage he did and all the pages are back to normal. I also blocked the vandalism editor so he'll never appear on the site here again and cause any further problems. In the future if you ever see a vandalism editor like that appear on the site and cause any damage to any pages even if their your own personal pages. Please let me or my friend User:Doomlurker know right away and we'll get rid of the vandalism editor so he doesn't cause any further problems on the site. Oh well just wanted to let you that this certain problem was resolved and thank you for bringing it my attention by leaving that message on one of your composers talk pages. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12